Protection Kagome's at Ouran
by zorra101
Summary: Inuyasha betrays the group, while Kagome heals she trains to get stronger and one day defeat them. After 500 years Kagome under the name of Kaname Taisho goes to Ouran academy to protect her only living relative Haruhi Fugioka. What she diddn't expect was the Host Club, what will happen now. Haruhi/Tamaki Kagome/?


**Chapter 1- Betrayal**

Summary- After the inu-tachi defeat Naraku, Inuyasha betrays them for Kikyo[Kinky-ho]. Kagome's heart breakes so in order to defeat Inuyasha and Kiyo she trains and becomes every type of yokai[demon]. Now she is at the famous Ouran Academy to watch over her only living relative Haruhi Fugioka under the name Kaname Taisho heir to the Taisho Corps.

Caution- There may be Kikyo and Inuyasha bashing. Also some characters may be changed a little. -zorra101 arigato

Some characters are from Yu Yu Hakusho

Crossover- Inuyasha/Ouran High School Host Club

They had just defeated Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kouga had decided to join the inu-tachi to defeat Naraku and be rid of the vile half breed. The Jewel of Four Souls was now shining brightly in the young mikos Kagome's hands. Everyone was tiered and exasted.

In the end Kagura, Kanna, Akago, Hakudoshi, and what was left of the Band of Seven had betrayed Naraku. Naraku didn't relise that Kagura, Kanna, Akago, and Hakudoshi had gotten there hearts back thanks to Kagome, who they now thought as their mother and Kagura as a sister. The rest of the Band of Seven had gotten over there differances with the miko and also thought of her as a sister.

Sesshomaru grew to like the miko because she had saved little Rin, they had gotten much closer and now had a brother-sister relationship as well. Kouga had finally gotten over Kagome and was happily mated to Ayame. He said that she will always be part of the wolf pack. Shippo had asked for Kagome to be his mother and she had hurridly agreed.

Sango had gotten Kohaku free and all his memories of killing their family erased. Miroku finally confessed to Sango to find out she had the same feeling or what he could guess because for her answer they had fallen on the ground with Sango kissing him and were planning on getting married after the battle with Naraku.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said in a sneering voice

"Wench now that the jewel is completed its time for me to make my wish, now hand it over!" He outstreched his clawed hand. Kagome felt shocked, hurt, sad, and angry she was heartbroken. Just the week before he had told her that he had chossen her and wished for them to be mates.

In that night he had taken her innocence, yet she still had her miko powers they did not mate that and planned to marry in human terms then mate. She was silent, everyone elsee sent him heated glares and if looks could kill he would be on his way to hell without Kikyos help.

Kikyos cold dead voice sounded threw the camp " Reincarnation its best you give us the jewel before you furthor taint it with you weaker powers."

It all happened in a flash, Inuyasha had lunged at Kagome only to be blocked by the still tired Inu-tachi. He swept past them leaving bloody wounds that would take some time to heal. Kagome was frozen as she wached her freinds blood drip on the floor. Her power exploded and sent eveyone back as her form lifted from the ground. They saw midorikos image on Kagome.

Midoriko spoke " The jewel has now been purified and we have been sent free. Kagome is my reincarnation not Kikyos, they only look alike because it would cause some problems if she looked at me."

Kagome's body slid to the ground and was caught by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kikyo had left planning to get revenge on the miko. They moved into Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to awaken. The next day Kagome woke up with a gasp. She told everyone that Midoriko had asked Sesshomaru and the other lords to train her. He had agreed.

So for the next 500 years she trained and took up the name Kaname Taisho. Sango had trained her in the art of demon slaying, Miroku and Kaede with miko powers, even Totsaiya on how to make a sward. Lord Inu-Taisho was also brought back to life a new body by Midoriko to help Kaname[Kagome] train. Sesshomaru and the other lords also trained and eventually adopted her as their heirs since none of them had none.

She had traveled around the world for the next 200 years meeting new people. She was also adopted by Raizen, Yoko Kurama, Kurone, and even Hiei as a sister. On her many travels threw the years she had adopted many children weither they were human, demon, forbidden, or hanyou.

By the end of 500 years she went to visit her family but found out they were dead and her only family left were her cousin Haruhi and uncle Ranka Fujioka. Kaname then decided to look out for and protect her cousin. Kaname will now be attendin the famous Ouran Academy.

**AN- I hope everyone likes my first story. Will update soon.**

**-comment please**


End file.
